Memories Tied To Births
by HarryFreak31793
Summary: Draco paced the hallway at Saint Mungos left, right, left, right. His wife Pansy's water had broke only a few minutes ago he couldn't believe it he was about to be come a father. His child was about to be born.


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be wasting my time on this?

A/N: This is a fic for a contest on Fiction Alley. Here are rules if any one would like to know.

- Pansy has a daughter (preferred father to be Draco)  
- Lucius has to grin stupidly at some point  
- As much as I adore Pansy, this one will be Draco-Centric.  
- Baby's eyes must be mentioned at some point (and they must either be like Pansy's or Draco's)  
- The birth of the baby must be mentioned, but the fanfic doesn't have to take place while the baby is being born  
- One or both of the Patil twins must be mentioned

Draco paced the hallway at Saint Mungos _left, right, left, right._His wife Pansy's water had broke only a few minutes ago he couldn't believe it he was about to be come a father. His child was about to be born. As a new life was about to come into this world he was thinking a bout his life certin parts had become prominent since Harry had given him full pardon of all his crimes. He remembered why.

_Draco ran into Hogwarts straight to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He burst into where he saw Potter teaching a class. "Harry com quick Death Eaters plan to breach the school," He yelled expecting Harry not to believe him. To his surprise though Harry raced to the door calling all the teachers, Ginny ran out of the charms classroom, along with many other teachers leaving their class rooms to help with the fight. Also a fair few sixth and seven years were there to fight. Pansy, his beautiful fiancé was also amongst the fighters. When the Death Eaters started firing hexes the battle began. It raged long and hard and Draco was weaving in and out like thread. He was stunned as he watched Ginny fall and his fathers mask fall off. Lucius was grinning incompetently. He looked as though he was a simpleton. Just as he started the killing curse Draco himself fired one. As the fatal blow hit and his father fell he rushed over to Ginny. Ginny was not important to him but she was important to Potter. He checked to make sure she was breathing. _

It turned out that Harry had watched the whole ordeal and thought it very noble and had given him along with a few other Death Eaters turned good guys full pardons on their transgressions. His mind moved on a few months to his and Pansy's wedding.

_Draco was so nervous he could not think straight. It was all he could do to stop himself from getting cold feet. He stood at the alter Blaise, Harry, and Todd at his side waiting for the moment in which Pansy would walk down that aisle. He heard the wedding march strike up. First out was little Fredrick and Mary, the ring bearer and the flower girl. The looked cuter then cute. Next out was Parvati Patil followed by her sister Padma. Rose, Pansy's sister and Maid of Honor, was out and every one stood. There waling down the aisle was his Pansy she looked like an angel in beautiful lace. Her long dark hair falling in thick curls about her face which no longer resembled a pug, though holding up her train were four pugs trained to carry the lace with out damaging it. She looked so radiant that Draco didn't even remember the vows just the long a waited kiss._

He smiled to himself like he always did when thinking about that day. Oh how beautiful she was. No wonder she didn't want him in there while she was giving birth to his child. This brought up one of his favorite memory one he would never for get.

_She was three weeks late and the wait was starting to get tense. She took an at home pregnancy test. He probably was more worried the he was. She had already taken the potion but it had not taken effect yet. The bottle said pink for a girl, blue fore a boy and yellow for nothing. The could of got the yellow for nothing and green for a baby but if she was pregnant they both wanted to know what it was. It was getting close to the thirty minute mark Draco held her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Draco, I've got to go," Pansy said standing up she walked to the bathroom. Draco heard her pee. She stopped then he heard a squeal. She ran out. "It's a girl," she yelled," It's a girl." _

"Sir," a woman walked out, "Come see you darling daughter." Draco rushed in he saw the mother and daughter.

"Merlin," he said, "She looks just like you."

"She got your silver eyes Draco," Pansy replied. 

"She does, doesn't she?" Draco said.

And that was the birth of Destiny Malfoy…


End file.
